El regreso de un pasado
by Darzi The Hedgehog
Summary: Cerca de acabar la operación apagón, Darzi, una pingüina cuyo pasado es un misterio, vuelve a encontrase con alguien que hacia su vida imposible. Ahora con la ayuda de otros pingüinos, enfrentarán a esta misteriosa amenaza mientras descubren cosas que ni ella misma sabía. Como acabará todo?
1. Prologo

**Hello everybody. Sé que no he subido nada últimamente. Pero es que ya empezaron las clases y no he tenido mucho tiempo. Además que ya me daban ganas de hacer este fic. Bueno, empecemos**

**Disclaimer: Club Penguin y sus personajes (salvo por el mío) no me pertenecen**

* * *

**El regreso de un pasado**

**Prologo**

No sé qué paso, pensé que eso se había quedado atrás. Ya habían pasado años, pero ahora sé que regresó y ahora está para quedarse.

Se preguntan qué es? Más bien, quien es…

Para aclarar todo, les contare como fue que empezó, ese momento en el que esa pesadilla volvió a mi vida

Eran momentos difíciles en Club Penguin, todo estaba frio y oscuro. La razón, ya saben cuál, Herbert…

A estas alturas, los agentes, hasta el mismo director fueron secuestrados por ese oso. La misión, detener a Herbert, salvar la isla y a los agentes.

Después de varios días, ya solo faltaba la última fase.

Desactivar el láser solar…

Me encontraba cerca de la puerta principal y veía las 5 luces verdes, aquellas que mostraban que la puerta estaba abierta. Pero aparte de eso había un pequeño lago de lava que impedía el paso.

Lado bueno habían llegado las botas anti lava. Así se acabaría esta catástrofe de una vez por todas.

Me aproximo a la puerta y tras entrar me quede paralizada. Claro, ya había visto esto días antes.

Se veían seis contenedores donde cinco de ellos se podían ver a los agentes y al director. Pero, note que quedaba un contenedor vacío. Y ya sabía para quien era

-Vaya, vaya, pero que tenemos aquí- decía alguien detrás de mí. Y sabía quién era

-Herbert!- dije mientras volteaba para ver quién era. Y era el

-Sorprendida de verme?- dijo con un tono de burla

-Esto se acabó Herbert. Solo falta desactivar el láser y ya acabe con tu malvado plan- al decir eso, corrí hacia el láser para poder desactivarlo.

Pero a pocos pasos de llegar al laser, algo se había subido a mi cabeza

-AH!- era Klutzy. Y al parecer no iba a soltarme-Q-Quítate- dije mientras trataba de bajar al cangrejo. Milagrosamente hice que me soltara

-No cantes victoria aun- dijo Herbert que al parecer tenía un truco bajo la manga

-A que te…- no pude terminar la frase ya que me tiraron una bola de nieve. Y no de las normales. Está en cambio era más grande. Y no solo me dejo aturdida, también me dejo enterrada.

-Veo que el juego acaba aquí- decía Herbert mientras se acercaba a mi mientras yo tenía la mirada baja

Yo solo lo ignoraba. No me importaba lo que dijera. Solo buscaba la forma de salir

-Esperaba más de ti agente, esta vez me lo pusiste fácil- en ese instante estaba cerca de mí, pero aun así no respondía

-Pero sabes qué?- en eso me agarro del pico e hizo que alzara la mirada- Esta vez estas sola, nadie puede ayudarte y ahora nadie podrá salvarte- eso ultimo me hizo saber que todo se había acabado

Pero sin darme cuenta, puse una ligera sonrisa, a lo que Herbert preguntó…

-Porque sonríes?- eso mismo me preguntaba. Porque ponía esa sonrisa?

-Oh, nada… Que no puedo sonreír por tu victoria? "Gran Líder Supremo"?- esto último lo dije en modo burlón. Pero yo no lo quería decir

-**"Segura que no querías?"**- en eso escuche una voz familiar

-**"No puede ser! Tú?"- **sabía de quien era esa voz

-**"Sorprendida?"-**

-**"Que haces aquí? Es imposible, tu deberías estar…"-**

**-" Desaparecida, encerrada, muerta? Hay tontita, que no entiendes, soy parte de ti. No puedes deshacerte de mí, ni aunque lo desearas"-** siempre odie esa voz, aquella que me hacía sufrir

-**"Eso fue hace años, ya no me asustas"-** dije con un tono valiente aunque tenía un poco de miedo

-**"Cierto, eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Veo que has madurado, hasta tu pelo se ve más largo que de costumbre"-** y para colmo se veía como yo. Lo único que nos diferenciaba era su mirada. Esa mirada llena de maldad, insensibilidad, aquella mirada que asustaría hasta al mismísimo protobot

-Que no escuchaste?!- en eso salí de mis pensamientos, note que seguía atrapada en la nieve y al ver a Herbert, vi que se veía totalmente furioso tal vez por lo que dije hace unos minutos.

Más bien, lo que dijo ella…

-Déjame repetírtelo. Nadie me habla de esa manera y mucho menos un agente- ahora sabía que estaba en un rollo. No sabía que hacer

-No fue mi intención, déjame explicar…-

-Cállate, ya todo se acabó. Klutzy, abre la capsula, hay una nueva prisionera- en eso Herbert no me soltaba. Trate de forcejear para salir, pero era inútil.

-No…- fue lo que alcance a decir, de pronto sentía que perdía fuerzas, mi vista se nublaba al igual que los pensamientos que tenía en ese instante.

Solo escuchaba una voz… Y sabía cuál era…

**-"Espero que no te moleste… HAHAHAHAHA!"-** después de eso todo se puso negro…

**Hebert's POV**

Qué extraño. De pronto dejó de resistir. Bueno, no importaba así acabaría las cosas más rápido.

-Hihihihahaha- un momento. Acaso se rio? Que le daba tanta gracia?

-Porque rayos estas riendo?- no respondió. Esto me estaba desesperando- Contesta de una vez!-

Pero lo siguiente que pasó, no lo esperaba para nada

-Nada- dijo en un tono muy calmado pero por un momento sentí un escalofrió- Solo que… **Acabas de cometer un error**- y en menos de un segundo me dio una patada en el estómago lo cual hizo que no me diera otra opción de soltarla

-Pero… Que rayos… Te pasa…?- Pregunte mientras recuperaba el aire. Pero de la nada ella volvió a reír

-No te das cuenta de lo que hiciste?- dijo en un tono siniestro. No entendía nada

-A que te… Refieres?-

-**Acabas de sellar tu destino- **después de eso empezó a correr en dirección hacia mí, pero antes de que pudiera darme un golpe logre esquivar. Pero sentí algo en el brazo y note que tenía un ligero raspón. Acaso…

-**No creas que te salvarás de esta-** y así fue durante unos minutos. Ella atacando y yo esquivando. Alcancé a darle dos o tres golpes pero ya me estaba cansando

-Porque… Haces… Esto…?- ya estaba cansado, no podía resistir mas

-**Nada que te interese. Esto no es asunto tuyo- **de pronto note algo en ella. Sus ojos no presentaban nada de vida, se veían las pupilas completamente negras con una mirada fría y sin piedad

-Quien… Eres?- después de eso veo que pone una sonrisa que me sacó otro escalofrió

-**No creo que necesites saberlo… PORQUE VOY A ACABAR CONTIGO!- **cerré los ojos mientras esperaba el golpe final. Hasta que…

-Puuf! (Ya para!)- era… Un puffle? Este día no podía empeorar. Pero al parecer, logró detenerla

-Vaya- empezó a hablar de un modo neutral- Sí que tienes agallas para pararme. Chiquitín-

**Chiquitín's POV**

Ok, esta fue la peor cosa que he hecho en mi vida. Si ella no me mata, lo va a ser la otra. Recuerdo que me dijo hace unos minutos

**Flashback**

**Me encontraba junto con ella. Al parecer fui el único que se ofreció para acompañarla. Al parecer porque yo presentía que iba a pasar eso**

**-Estamos cerca de detenerlo Chiquitín-**

**-Si! Es hora de acabar con eso!- dije en un tono de entusiasmo. Pero ella no pensaba lo mismo**

**-Lo siento Chiquitín. No podrás acompañarme en esto. No quiero que nada malo te pase- me dijo con un tono de preocupación**

**-Pero puedo hacerlo. Ya no soy tan pequeño como antes. Ya he entrenado-**

**-Sé que tú y los demás han estado mejorando cuando no estaba. Pero no puedo permitir que te lastimen-**

**-Pero…-**

**-Les dije que se mantuvieran a salvo en mi iglú. Pero me tenías que seguir y no me quedo de otra que me acompañes. Pero por favor, quiero que te quedes aquí. Vale?-**

**-Ash! Ok- no me quedó de otra que aceptar. Pero eso no significaba que tenga que quitarla de mi vista**

**-Bien, será mejor que entre- dijo mientras entraba a la puerta mientras yo la vigilaba**

**Fin del Flashback**

Después de eso empecé a oír toda la conversación hasta que empezó todo este rollo. Y así es como terminé. Enfrentándome a "mi dueña"

-No dejare que sigas!- dije con un tono desafiante. Pero ella nada más puso una sonrisa

-Je je… Crees que podrás detenerme. Solo eres un pequeño puffle. Puede que no te conozca muy bien, pero sé que no podrás conmigo y no lo digo por tu tamaño- en eso se aproximó hacia mí. Pero logre saltar sobre ella.

-Ese entrenamiento que hicimos no solo era para las misiones. También para este tipo de cosas- dije mientras veía en sus sombríos ojos que perdía la paciencia

-Se nota que ese anciano les advirtió de mi-

-Se nota que lo odias con toda el alma- al parecer le estaba dando a su talón de Aquiles

-No solo lo odio a él. También a ustedes y a ellos. Estaba a punto de tomar el control hasta que llegaron-

-Se nota que odias las amistades. Pero porque insistes mucho en destruir esta isla?-

-**No es asunto tuyo- **el sensei tuvo mucha razón en cuanto a su falta de paciencia. Pero esto era un reto. Como le haría para que me atacara

-Pero no serias capaz de lastimar a un puffle- después de eso vi que puso una mirada molesta

-Para que desperdiciaría mí tiempo con un inservible puffle-

-Que cobarde de tu parte-

-De que hablas?- bingo! Ahora podremos empezar con la función

-De que tienes miedo de que un puffle blanco, uno de lo más pequeño de esta isla te de tu merecido-

-Eso crees? Te arrepentirás de haberlo dicho- de pronto empezó a intentar darme golpe tras golpe. Lamentablemente recibí unos cuantos golpes. Pero no significaba que no le atinaba ella también los recibía

Ya estaba cansado. No podía continuar. En eso ella se acercaba más y más. Y note que el tiempo se me acababa. Sus ojos seguían sombríos. Pero ahora, se podía presenciar locura en ellos.

-Fin del juego- después veo que pone una sonrisa oreja a oreja a punto de acabar conmigo. Hasta que entonces…

-DARZI PARA!- de la nada grite. En eso noto que se detiene y empieza a temblar

-N-No… No p-permitiré q-q-que lo lastimes- acaso… estaba peleando?- N-No s-soy co-como tú-

-Vamos! Puedes hacerlo Darzi!- le empecé a dar palabras de aliento. Y noté que sus ojos cambiaban poco a poco. Lo estaba logrando

**Darzi's POV**

Me encontraba pelando con ella. Era más fuerte de lo que recordaba. Por primera vez que le agradecía a Chiquitín de que me haya desobedecido

**-"No lo entiendes verdad?"-** dijo ella totalmente exhausta

-**"A que te refieres?"-**

**-"Que siempre soy y seré parte ti. Y ahora que he vuelto, haré tus días imposibles hasta que mueras o hasta que lo haya logrado"- **vi que puso una sonrisa pero no me iba a afectar

-**"Puede que hayas vuelto. Pero, no creas que seré tu títere. Ya no más. Ya… No… MAS!- **después de eso le di un golpe que le dio en el pico lo que hizo que retroceda. Pero veo que no se toca el pico. Veo que nada más está viendo al suelo y ponía una ligera sonrisa.

-**"Je… Ganaste esta vez. Pero no creas que es la última."- **veo que se puso de pie y se alejaba de mí con un hilo de sangre en su pico. Pero pronto volteo para ver hacia mí una última vez solo para decir…- **"Pronto todos sabrán la verdad sobre de ti, y cuando no puedas resistir más, todo lo que conoces se irá para siempre"- **después de eso veo que sigue alejándose más y más mientras me quedo pensando en eso

-Puff? (Darzi?)- Me di cuenta que ya no estaba en ese lugar. Ahora estaba de nuevo en la guarida de Herbert. En la sala del láser pero noté que Herbert ya no estaba. Al parecer aprovechó escapar.

-Me alegra de que estés bien Chiquitín- le dije mientras le daba un abrazo- Me alegro de que me hayas desobedecido. Pero solo por esta vez- me sentía algo molesta pero a la vez tranquila de que me haya ayudado

Luego veo el láser solar y a los agentes congelados. Ya era hora de que esto se acabe

-Bueno, es hora de acabar con este láser. No lo crees Chiquitín?- luego de eso veo que asiente con una gran sonrisa para acercarnos al desactivar aquel artefacto que nos ha hecho sufrir estos días

* * *

**Aquí terminamos con el capítulo piloto. Aquí la explicación es que tenía planeado esta historia hace unos meses. Y después de pensarlo y hacer la portada, decidí empezarla.**

**Además que pediré inscripciones para este fic. Si quieren, mándenme un review con el nombre de si pingüino y sus características (vestimenta, color, actitud, etc) si es que quieren.**

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora. Bye**


	2. Yo soy tu

**Hola a todos. Aquí les traigo el capítulo uno de esta historia. Los otros fics. El cumpleaños y la vida de un agente los actualizare próximamente. Mientras tanto, aquí les dejo el capitulo**

**Disclaimer: Club Penguin y los personajes le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños**

* * *

Capítulo 1- Yo soy tu

**2 meses después…**

Se veía un ambiente sombrío en Club Penguin. Al parecer no había nadie. Se veía a una pingüina aguamarina de cabello castaño largo vestida con una chaqueta negra con una blusa blanca, un silbato en el cuello y unos tennis negros con toques verdes correr con un rostro de desesperación y miedo

A cada rato veía hacia atrás como si alguien la persiguiese pero no podía ver nada

Siguió y siguió corriendo hasta que dobló por una esquina en el centro y se encontraba en un callejón sin salida

-Oh no- dijo la pingüina mientras regresaba. Pero de pronto se topa con aquel que la andaba persiguiendo

Más bien aquella que la perseguía

-Vaya. Acaso olvidaste aquel callejón sin salida?- dijo mientras se acercaba poco a poco- Que patético de tu parte- desde cierto punto de vista de veía como una sombra. Aquella sombra se parecía a la pingüina.

-No me… Importa. Esto no es real- decía la pingüina con un tono de valor en su voz

-Enserio? Crees que esto no es real?- la pingüina no contestó lo cual hizo que ella empezara a reír- Que no recuerdas este lugar? Tu lugar feliz? Donde tú y yo jugábamos?-

-Pues al parecer este ya no lo es. Ya no más- dijo la pingüina haciendo que ella solo ponga una sonrisa

-Entiende. Sigue siéndolo. Solo que yo… Lo mejoré-

-Claro que no. Ya no lo es. Lo transformaste en un…- no pudo terminar la frase porque recibió un golpe de parte de aquella sombra

-**No te atrevas a llamar así a este lugar**- dijo mientras se acercaba a la pingüina totalmente molesta

-No creas que… Que rayos…?- no pudo terminar porque de pronto notó que no se podía mover. Al parecer, su cuerpo no respondía- Como demonios…?-

-Hago esto?- dijo mientras se le acercaba- Sencillo, puedo controlarte a mi antojo. Pero por ahora solo puedo hacerlo en tus sueños-

-Entonces porque no me torturas más de lo que ahora?-

-Hmph! No es de tu incumbencia. De todos modos, debes entender, que no podrás huir de mí para siempre. Y sabes porque?- de pronto estuvo muy cerca de la pingüina mostrando su apariencia

-Yo soy tú- se veía igual que la pingüina. Solo que en vez de tener un silbato tenía un pañuelo rojo, en vez de sus tennis, tenía unas botas negras (como las de la operación apagón) y en vez de ser aguamarina, era de color negro

-No. Tú no eres yo. Tú eres…-

-**Silencio!**- después de eso, se alejó un poco mientras que la pingüina trataba de moverse- Creo que ya es hora de que despiertes… Nos veremos pronto- tras eso último, estuvo a punto de dar un último golpe. Hasta que…

NO!- dijo la pingüina mientras se levantaba de la cama totalmente asustada.

**Darzi's POV**

Dos meses. Dos meses que llevo con esta pesadilla. Desde lo ocurrido en la operación apagón empezaron estas pesadillas. Espero que esto no empeore

De pronto veo el reloj y me doy cuenta de algo

-Las 8:00 a.m.- genial. Llegaré tarde de nuevo. Decidí levantarme y empezar a bañarme. Cuando terminé preparé mi desayuno y vi a mis puffles que al parecer, estaban muy emocionados de que los llevara

-Muy bien, quien será el afortunado que me llevaré?- de pronto veo que mi puffle negro se me acerca y yo ponía una sonrisa- Ok Martin, vamos a trabajar- después de eso, Martin y yo nos dirigíamos a la estación pingüifonica hasta que nos topamos con alguien…

-Heeelloooooooo!- era uno de mis amigos. Su nombre era Tarzano10. No puedo darles una explicación exacta porque siempre cambia su apariencia

-Hola Tarzano- dije en un tono un poco nervioso porque sabía que significaba ese saludo

-Hace mucho que no te veo. Que has estado haciendo?- otra vez con esa pregunta. Él y yo no nos hemos visto por unas semanas. Pero no le puedo decir nada de ella.

Por lo menos… Aun no

-Eeeh… Nada. Solo ocupada con unos favores de unos amigos- cuando terminé de decirle puso una cara de extrañez

-Segura? Porque Rookie me dijo que no te había visto en unos días-

-Oh no!- dije mientras hacía como que viera mi reloj- Es tarde. Me tengo que ir-

-Pero no tienes reloj. Segura que estas bien?-

-Que estoy bien. Nos vemos pronto Tarzano-

-Espera!- claro, no le hice caso. Empecé a alejarme hasta llegar al muelle pero me sentía culpable. Pero no le podía hablar de ello por ahora

Llegué a la estación pingüifonica y decidí entrar. Tras lo ocurrido en la operación apagón, ahora teníamos que arreglar todo. Cada quien se encargaba de una sección, mientras Rory nos ayudaba restaurar algunas partes

-Ya llegué!- dije con mucho entusiasmo

-Ya casi llegas tarde. De nuevo- decía el agente Delta mientras me veía avergonzado

-Al menos llegué esta vez- decía con un tono desafiante

-Chicos, podrían dejar de discutir y ayudar?- decía Dot mientras nos veía seriamente

-Ok- dijimos los dos mientras Delta volvía con lo que hacía mientras me preparaba para hacer lo mío

Durante el resto de las horas pasamos moviendo, quitando, reparando y restaurando unas cosas. Pero no podía sacarme de la cabeza lo que había ocurrido en ese sueño.

**Flashback**

**-No creas que… Que rayos…?- Sentía que no podía moverme- Como demonios…?-**

**-Hago esto?- dijo mientras se me acercaba- Sencillo, puedo controlarte a mi antojo. Pero por ahora solo puedo hacerlo en tus sueños- después de eso veo que seguía sonriendo mientras yo me preocupaba**

**-Entonces porque no me torturas más de lo que ahora?-**

**-Hmph! No es de tu incumbencia. De todos modos, debes entender, que no podrás huir de mí para siempre. Y sabes porque?- de pronto estuvo muy cerca de mi hasta que entonces me vio a los ojos**

**-Yo soy tú- **

**Fin del flashback**

Esas últimas palabras no dejaban de resonar en mi cabeza

"**Yo soy tú. Yo soy tú"**

No. Yo no soy como ella. Y nunca lo voy a ser

-Hey Darzi- de pronto una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos. Y sabía de quien era

-Rookie! Hace días que no te veo!- dije en un tono alegre tratando de ocultar esa duda

-Lo mismo digo. Por cierto, donde has estado? Hace días que no te veo- me dijo con un tono se preocupación

-Ah~ nada. Solo que estado ocupada con unas cosas-

-Y qué clase de cosas?- decía con un tono de curiosidad

-Nada. Solo… Cosas- después de eso veo que Rookie pone una mirada sospechosa.

Pero no vimos venir, lo que iba a suceder…

-CUIDADO!- decía Rory con un tono de advertencia. Y de pronto noté a lo que se refería.

Había un tablón de madera que se dirigía a Rookie. Y de pronto reaccioné

-ROOKIE CUIDADO!- empujé a Rookie fuera de la trayectoria en la que se dirigía el tablón. Pero yo no lo pude esquivar

Sentí un horrible golpe en la cabeza. Había recibido el impacto del tablón. De pronto veo que mi vista de tornaba borrosa y oía voces. Al parecer estaban los agentes alrededor de mí mientras trataba de entender lo que decían y justo en ese momento, veo a alguien tras de ellos y era fácil saber quién es…

Después de eso todo se puso negro

* * *

**Aquí el primer capítulo. No sé ustedes pero cuando se trata de un trama serio y/o oscuro me inspiro mucho. Pero bueno, espero les haya gustado el primer capítulo. Y no se preocupen por los otros fics. Pronto subiré más capítulos. Mientras tanto. Prepárense para el otoño XD**


	3. Nuevo compañero?

**Bueno, estos días no he publicado nada. La razón es que no voy a publicar el capítulo. La verdad es que publicaré 4. Y ya estoy por terminar el capitulo 4 de El cumpleaños, y con La vida de un agente. Mientras tanto… disfruten los 4 capítulos**

Chapter 2: Nuevo compañero?

**Darzi's POV**

Empezaba a recuperar conciencia poco a poco. La cabeza me dolía horrible. Noté que estaba en el hospital. Solo recuerdo que recibí un golpe con el tablón

Miré de un lado a otro hasta que vi quienes estaban a la derecha de la cama

-Gary? Tarzano? Rookie?- dije mientras seguía aturdida por el golpe

-Fiu! Me alegro de que estés bien- dijo Tarzano totalmente aliviado- Cuando me avisaron juro que me da un infarto. Estas bien?-

-Sí. Estoy…- no pude terminar porque la vi. Estaba detrás de ellos con una siniestra sonrisa mientras me miraba

-Hey. Agente, estas bien?- dijo Gary mientras me veía preocupado

Yo nada más apunté con mi aleta en la dirección en que estaba ella. Ellos voltearon y nada más hicieron cara de extrañados

-No te preocupes. No hay nada-

-Nada? Pero está detrás de ustedes- dije mientras seguía apuntando para allá. Pero Rookie y Tarzano me recostaron para que me calmara

-Creo que ese golpe fue muy fuerte Darzi- dijo Rookie mientras yo me quedaba sin palabras. Que estaba pasando?

-Necesitas descansar. Mañana te darán de alta. Pero necesitas que alguien te cuide. Veremos quien está disponible para poder asegurarse de no empeore tu estado- me pregunto quién será- No puede encargarse ninguno de ustedes dos?- dijo Gary mientras esperaba la respuesta

-No puedo mañana Gary. Jet me dará lecciones de vuelo- dijo Rookie con algo de lastima

-Y yo estaré muy ocupado mañana. Lo siento- dijo Tarzano en el mismo estado que Rookie

-Bueno, entonces veré quien está disponible para mañana- dijo Gary mientras me miraba con preocupación- Bueno, será mejor que nos vallamos. Ya es tarde. Nos vemos agente-

-Nos vemos Darzi- dijo Rookie mientras se iba seguido de Tarzano que me dijo…

-Hasta pronto Darzi. Espero que esas vendas no estén apretando tu cabeza. Creo que por eso estas imaginando cosas- dijo en un tono de broma mientras lo veía con cara de seriedad- Je je. Bueno, hasta pronto- después de eso salió de la habitación

Me toque la cabeza y al parecer decía la verdad. Tenía unas vendas en la cabeza. Pero apenas lo tocaba sentía un horrible dolor. Entonces fue cuando ella habló

**-"Guau. Se ve que tuviste un golpe horrible"-** dijo mientras me veía con burla- "A eso lo llamo un muy pero muy mal día. No lo crees?"-

-Dime. Porque ellos no pudieron verte y yo sí?- pero cuando lo dije nada más hizo una pequeña carcajada

**-"Se nota que ese golpe te afectó. Sabes que por ahora solo puedo controlarte en tus sueños. Pero al parecer ese golpe hace que ahora puedas verme aun estando despierta"-** yo me negaba a oír eso

-No… Eso es… No puede…- estaba algo confundida y asustada. Pero ella solo estaba ahí viéndome con una mirada de "Es cierto"

**-"Bueno, será mejor que te vayas a dormir. Te tengo una sorpresa"-** después de decirme eso desapareció

-Eso crees- dije en un tono tranquilo. Mejor decido no dormir. Prefiero sufrir insomnio que otra pesadilla

Había pasado una hora e intentaba no dormir. Estar en el hospital era algo aburrido. Estaba leyendo un libro. Sherlock Holmes se llamada el libro, era muy interesante

-Guau. Amo este libro- dije mientras pasaba las hojas

Lamentablemente el sueño me estaba ganando. Trataba de leer pero mis ojos se cerraban evitando que siga leyendo. De pronto sentí que estaba perdiendo fuerzas y en menos de un segundo, caí rendida por el sueño con el libro en la aleta

**Tarzano's POV**

Estaba yendo camino a mi iglú después de mucho trabajo. Pero seguía preocupado por lo de Darzi. En especial por lo que paso después de haberla llevado al hospital

**Flashback**

**Era mi turno de vigilarla por si pasaba algo anormal. Entonces noté que ella estaba moviéndose y a la vez como que hablaba con alguien**

**-No. Dejame en paz. No pienso dejarte hacerlo- al parecer estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Iba a despertarla hasta que llego Gary**

**-Espera. No la despiertes en ese estado. No sabes que podría pasar- dijo con un tono de advertencia**

**-Y que podría pasar?- dije algo molesto y preocupado**

**-Te muestro algo?- me dijo mientras se quitaba los anteojos dejando mostrar sus pequeños ojos. Pero en uno de ellos veo que está morado- Esto me paso hace unos días con otro agente- dijo mientras se volvía a poner sus anteojos**

**-Ya te dije que lo sentía- dijo Rookie con un tono de culpa**

**-No importa. Pero el punto es que no puedes despertarla cuando este alterada o sino tú también necesitaras paramédicos- dijo Gary mientras empezaba a verla**

**-Pero entonces que hacemos?- dije totalmente preocupado**

**-No te preocupes. Mientras su presión no pase los limites no pasará nada-**

**Comenzábamos a ver si esto no iría a condiciones extremas, pero por el lado bueno se había calmado**

**Fin del Flashback**

Pero antes de calmarse completamente, oí unas palabras y esas palabras eran

**No seré como tú**

Esas palabras me decían que algo le estaba pasando. Pero qué será?

Pero bueno, solo espero que el pingüino o pingüina que la cuide lo haga correctamente

**Darzi's POV**

-Por favor! Para! Deja de hacerme esto!- gritaba con todas mis fuerzas mientras estaba viendo a Tarzano, a Rookie, a Gary y a mis dos puffles (Chiquitín y Martin) siendo brutalmente golpeados por ella.

Claro, sabía que era un sueño pero se veía, oía y se sentía tan real que no podía seguir oyendo o viendo lo que hacía

-Por favor! Para!- dijo "Tarzano" mientras estaba con varias heridas en el brazo y parte del cuerpo

De pronto los sonidos cesaron. Y solo podía oír una carcajada de parte de ella

-Que divertido. Que mal que esto es solo un sueño. Pero sabes lo que dicen. Soñar no cuesta nada- yo nada más negaba lo que acababa de ver

-No… Tu no… No puedes…- dije con voz temblorosa. Estaba en shock. No sabía que decir

-Se nota que ya no puedes aguantar eh?- dijo mientras se acercaba hasta que la vi

De rostros muy similares, solo que ella era de color negro. Además de ese pañuelo y sus ojos totalmente sombríos. Pupilas negras y sin brillo

Éramos… Como dos caras de la misma moneda.

Pero en qué cosas estoy pensando no somos la misma persona. Ella solo es…

-Se nota que esos sentimientos te están consumiendo una vez más- dijo con un tono de satisfacción- Tarde o temprano lo vas a aceptar- puso otra sonrisa. Ya me hartaba de esa sonrisa. Como quisiera quitársela de su horrible rostro

No. No puedo dejar que eso me pase de nuevo. No se lo puedo permitir

-Hmm. Me pregunto cómo sería ver que lastimes a uno de tus amigos. De seguro sería muy divertido- solo la ignore. No iba a dejar que sus palabras me afectaran. No esta vez

Lado bueno, llegó mi salvación

**POV general**

Disculpe. Señorita?- decía un enfermero tratando de despertar a Darzi sin mucho resultado. Hasta que…

-DESPIERTE DE UNA VEZ SENORITA 49!- pero lo que no vio venir fue una gran patada de parte de la pingüina terminando estampado en la pared de aquella habitación

-Qué? Que paso?- dijo Darzi mientras se calmaba por aquella pesadilla

De pronto vio al enfermero totalmente aturdido por el golpe

-Ay. No fue mi intención. Se encuentra bien?- dijo mientras le ayudaba al enfermero a ponerse de pie

-Le dije que no la despierte en ese estado- dijo Gary con cara de "Nadie Me Hace Caso" mientras había una pingüina detrás de el

-Y quien es ella?- dijo Darzi algo confundida

-Oh cierto. Ella es una agente que ya lleva tiempo en la EPF. Ella será tu nueva compañera- después de decir eso, Darzi puso una cara de preocupación

Una pingüina de color durazno con cabello castaño vestida con un sueter morado y unas botas de la operación apagón, se acercaba a la pingüina aguamarina extendiendo la mano

-Hola- dijo la pingüina de manera formal- Soy Andreanikole. Un gusto conocerte-

**Y aquí está el capítulo 2. En esta ocasión. Empezare a agregar a algunos que conocí en club penguin**

**Aquí unas explicaciones:**

**Tarzano10 y Darzi49: En la vida real él y yo somos vecinos pero también primos lejanos (es el primo de mi prima)**

**Nos leemos pronto**


	4. Emociones

**Disclaimer: Bla bla bla… No me pertenece… bla bla bla… empezamos XD**

Chapter 3: Emociones

**Una semana más tarde (Darzi's POV)**

Había pasado más de una semana que conocí a Andrea. Esa semana fue algo complicada con mi "problema" en especial porque me ella me andaba viendo a cada rato. Hasta recuerdo que ocurrió días atrás

**Flashback (POV General)**

**Se veía a Darzi y a Andreanikole hablando mientras tenían helados en la aleta**

**-Guau! Sí que sabes hacer ricos helados- dijo Darzi mientras comía su helado**

**-Gracias por el cumplido- dijo Andreanikole**

**-No hay de qué. Sabes, pensé que me odiarías como mi último compañero. Pero pudimos empezar bien-**

**Tras decir eso Andreanikole puso cara de curiosidad**

**-Enserio? Que paso que él y tú no se llevan bien?-**

**Darzi se sentía entre la espada y la pared. No tenía idea que decir**

**-Pues… Mmm…- buscaba una manera de hablar hasta que alguien llegó**

**-Hola Andrea- dijo un pinguina de color morado, cabello rubio con una gorra de colores claros y un estilo playero**

**-Hola Natil- dijo Andreanikole mientras se acercaba a aquella pingüina**

**-Y quien es tu amiga?- preguntó Natil mientras veía a Darzi mientras ella ponía una mirada tímida**

**-Oh. Ella es Darzi49. Me encargaron cuidarla toda la semana y apenas hoy le quitaron las vendas-**

**De pronto Natil se acerca a Darzi para de pronto extenderle la aleta**

**-Hola soy Natil Mari. Un gusto poder conocerte. Cualquier amiga de Andrea también es la mía-**

**-H-Hola- dijo Darzi con un tono timido- Soy Darzi-**

**-Bueno, ya que se conocieron, quieren ir a la cafetería por un pure de frutas?- dijo la pingüina de color durazno mientras esperaba respuesta de las dos**

**-Claro, porque no?- dijo Natil Mari con un tono de aprobación- Y tu Darzi?-**

**Pero no recibían respuesta de la pingüina aguamarina que al parecer veía en un rincón donde no había nadie**

**-Darzi?- preguntó Andrea preocupada**

**-Eh?- dijo Darzi volviendo en sí- Perdón, es que… Me pareció ver algo ahí- dijo con un tono de extrañeza**

**-Segura? Porque…-**

**-No es nada. Mejor vamos antes de que se llene la cafetería jeje- dijo Darzi mientras ponía una sonrisa nerviosa**

**-Ok?-**

**Fin del flashback (Darzi's POV)**

Obviamente no les dije. Lo que veía era ella. Me decía algo. Lamentablemente no pude oír nada

Pero bueno, mejor volvemos a lo que estaba. Ahora estoy hiendo con Gary y Andreanikole para probar un invento. Me pregunto cuál será

Seguía y seguía corriendo para llegar a la EPF pero entonces alguien me paró y tenía que ser el

-Quítate de mi camino mocosa- era un pingüino amarillo con una polera roja y gorra verde con un parche en el ojo. Su nombre, Supersonicr3. Antes él era mi compañero pero por obvias razones que no puedo decir ahora, él y yo no nos hemos vuelto a llevar

-No tengo tiempo para esto Supersonic. Estoy de prisa ahora-

-Si como no. Y como te va? Al fin pudiste ir a un psicólogo?- esa maldita pregunta de siempre. Cada vez que lo dice termina diciéndome cosas

-No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías. Tengo que ver a alguien- después de eso me fui rápidamente ignorándolo

Llegué a la EPF con lágrimas en los ojos por algunos recuerdos que tuve años atrás con él. Él fue mi primer amigo

Pero…

No. No debo recordar eso. Eso fue el pasado. No pienses en eso. No…

-Darzi?- tras oír esa voz deje de pensar en eso. Era Gary. Al perecer me vio llorar y por su expresión, se veía muy preocupado

-Em… Hola G- dije mientras me quitaba las lágrimas y ocultaba rastros del llanto

-Estas bien?-

-Estoy bien. Solo recordaba algo que pasó hace mucho- dije disimulando una voz calmada

-Ya veo. Pero tampoco es bueno que lo ocultes-

-Emm… Disculpen pero… Que sucede?- dijo un pingüino color verde con cabello castaño y suéter de rayas color naranja y zapatos blancos

-Nada Naranjito. Solo quise ver si había llegado- dijo Gary tratando de disimular lo ocurrido

-Y quien es el?- dije mientras veía a aquel pingüino

-Bueno, yo soy Naranjito159. Así que tú eres el tercer sujeto de pruebas?- espera. Qué?

-Que directo fuiste- dijo Gary con cara de pena

-Lo siento- después de eso veo que baja la cabeza

-No te preocupes. Así me pasó una vez- dije con un tono calmado- Por cierto, soy Darzi-

-Bueno, si ya terminaron con las presentaciones, será mejor que entremos- dijo Gary mientras nosotros lo seguíamos hasta que llegamos donde estaba Andreanikole

-Bueno- empezó a hablar Gary totalmente emocionado- Después de la máquina del tiempo. Estuve mucho tiempo curioso con las emociones de uno de ustedes. No es que me quiera meter en su vida personal ni nada- dijo Gary mientras nosotros poníamos una cara de "Enserio no te estas metiendo?"

-Y esto que tiene que ver?- preguntó Naranjito

-Es que acabo de inventar algo que puede leer las emociones de cualquiera- después de eso me puse nerviosa. Qué tal si esa máquina…

-Y porque nosotros?- ahora la de la pregunta fue Andreanikole

-Es que he visto que cada uno con sus antecedentes muestran emociones algo opuestas a las suyas- después de eso vemos que saca un pequeño dispositivo- Entonces quise ver si podía detectar sus emociones con el Busca Emociones 3000- entonces yo seguía nerviosa. Que pasaba si…

-Quien se ofrece?- de pronto yo solo me encojo de hombros

-Yo me ofrezco- dijo Naranjito mientras se acercaba a Gary. Pero podía notar que se veía nervioso. Qué tal si ese invento estalla y nos cambia la personalidad? (Switchteroo Reference Detected XD) Pero eso sería imposible. Verdad?

-Bien, al parecer estas… Solitario? Porque?- pregunto Gary preocupado

-Es que… He sentido que me ignoran últimamente- dijo Naranjito con un tono de tristeza

-No te preocupes. De seguro han estado ocupados. Pero pronto podrán estar contigo un rato- después de eso veo que Naranjito pone una sonrisa y dice…

-Gracias Gary- después de eso se sienta esperando para ver quien se ofrecía

Pero todavía seguía nerviosa que tal si…

-Yo voy- dijo Andreanikole mientras se acercaba

Yo solo me ponía nerviosa. No sabía que hacer

**Pronto todos lo sabrán**

No… Esa voz no…

**Y cuando no puedas resistir más…**

Vamos Darzi… Solo ignórala, y pronto se irá

**Todo lo que conozcas…**

-Darzi. Estas bien?-

**Se irá para siempre**

No. Ya no aguanto más

-NO AGUANTO MAS!- dije en voz alta haciendo que me vieran más preocupados que nunca

-Darzi… Cálmate si?-

-ALEJATE!- luego había empujado a Andreanikole. En ese instante me sentí horrible

Pero… Sentía otra cosa.

Se… Se sintió bien…

Pero que estoy diciendo. No debo pensar en esas cosas. No puedo permitir que esas emociones…

-**"No lo sientes?" **- no… Ella no… No otra vez- **"No lo sientes?"**- no… No le voy a hacer caso

-**"Hmm… Sigue creyendo, sigue creyendo"**- luego de unos minutos de silencio… Siguió hablando…- **"Pero recuerda mis palabras. No podrás huir de mi para siempre"**-

De pronto volví en sí y noté que estaban Gary y Naranjito atendiendo a Andreanikole. Y entendí porque...

Le había roto la aleta

Yo solo podía ver que la atendían. Me sentía asustada y culpable. No sabía qué hacer. Solo tenía una cosa que hacer

-Darzi, adónde vas?- dijo Naranjito mientras veía que me estaba alejando poco a poco

-Lo…- dije con voz entrecortada- Lo… Siento chicos- después de decir eso salí corriendo lejos de ellos tres mientras soltaba lagrimas arrepentida de lo que he hecho

-Darzi espera!-

**Naranito's POV**

Veía como Darzi de iba corriendo. Al parecer le asustó lo que le hizo a Andrea

-Tengo que ir por ella. Gary cuida a Andrea ok?-

-Entendido- dijo Gary cuando me preparaba para salir. Hasta que…

-Espera!- dijo Andreanikole mientras se paraba- Yo voy-

-No Andrea. Estas lastimada- dijo Gary

Pero ella se negó

-No. Sé que ella no lo hizo-

-Pero de que estas hablando? Solo estábamos nosotros 4- dije algo confundido

-No sé ustedes. Pero por alguna razón, siento que fue otro-

Gary y yo permanecíamos muy confundidos. Pero por ahora no tenemos de otra que creerle

-Ok Andreanikole te creemos. Por ahora-

**Andreanikole's POV**

Por alguna razón sentía que no era ella. Claro, es fácil que estalle. Pero ella grita y no golpea. Me pregunto qué le estará pasando

-Bueno, alguien sabe dónde vive?- preguntó Naranjito

Esa era la cosa. Ninguno sabía donde vivía. Y eso y que yo la cuide por una semana. La verdad… Es que yo no la llevaba a su iglú

**Flashback**

**Era una noche cualquiera. Darzi y yo nos preparábamos para ir a nuestros iglús. Pero cuando me preparaba para poder llevarla…**

**-Darzi. Dónde estás?- era un pingüino color naranja, pelo rubio con una sudadera color blanca y una imagen de puffle en llamas**

**-Hola Tarzano- dijo ella mientras se iba a dirección a ese pingüino**

**De pronto se acercó a mí y Darzi me presentó**

**-Andrea, él es mi amigo Tarzano10. Tarzano, ella es Andreanikole- dijo con un tono algo nervioso. Que tenía el que la dejaba nerviosa?**

**-Hola- dijo con un tono calmado**

**-Emm… Hola?- dije con algo de timidez**

**-Vienes aquí a menudo- ahora ya sé porque estaba nerviosa**

**-Tarzano! No hagas eso frente a ella- dijo con un tono de enojo**

**-No importa, ya me lo han hecho muchos- dije mientras ignoraba a Tarzano**

**-Bueno, será mejor que nos vallamos. Hasta mañana-**

**Fin del flashback**

-Se quién nos puede llevar ahí- al decir eso Gary y Naranjito pusieron una cara de confusión mientras me dirigía a la puerta- Vienen o no?- después de eso ellos me siguieron hasta donde él siempre se encontraba


	5. Problemas

Chapter 4: Problemas

Cerca de un camino casi desierto, se podía a ver a una pingüina aguamarina con lágrimas en los ojos corriendo como si alguien la persiguiese

-"Porque… Porque…"- pensaba mientras seguía corriendo sin dejar de soltar lagrimas

Luego de correr se recostó en un árbol tratando de olvidar aquello que hizo. Pero la culpa y sus emociones la carcomían por dentro

-Porque… Porque lo hice?- se dijo con voz entrecortada

**Darzi's POV**

Porque me pasa esto? Porque?

No podía dejar de pensar en lo que hice. Lastime a mi compañera

No… No puede estarse repitiendo. No puede

**-"Porque… Porque?"- **dijo ella con un tono burlón. Trate de ignorarla…

Y por un momento paró. Me parecía extraño

Me levante y decidí seguir mi camino hacia mi iglú, asegurándome de que no me siguieran

**POV General**

En otro lado se podía ver a Andreanikole, Naranjito y Gary rondando en busca de Tarzano

-Segura que es aquí?- preguntó totalmente cansado

-Bueno, ella me dijo que el daba tours- dijo Andreanikole mientras buscaba a aquel pingüino

Tras intentar encontrar a Tarzano. Lo vieron saliendo de la disco con el mismo atuendo pero con una gorra de guía de turismo

-Hola Tarzano- dijo Andreanikole acercándose a aquel pingüino

-Hola chicos. Que pasa?- dijo Tarzano mientras veía a Gary y a Naranjito con cara de preocupación y a Andreanikole con el brazo vendado

-Queríamos saber si puedes llevarnos al iglú de Darzi- dijo la pingüina de color durazno

-Claro. Porque no? Solo déjenme avisarle- dijo Tarzano mientras sacaba un teléfono para empezar a marcar hasta que Andreanikole bajo el teléfono

-En realidad, queremos que sea sorpresa- dijo Andreanikole con una pequeña sonrisa esperando la respuesta

-Claro, no hay problema. Yo los llevo- dijo Tarzano mientras era seguido por Andrea, Naranjito y Gary hacia el iglú de Darzi

Tras un rato lograron llegar a su iglú. Que al parecer estaba cerrado

-Genial. Y ahora como entramos?- dijo Naranjito desesperado

-No se preocupen. Tengo las llaves- dijo Tarzano mientras sacaba las llaves y las introducía en la cerradura

-Y porque tienes las llaves de su iglú?- preguntó Gary confundido

-Es que a veces está ocupada y necesita que alguien le cuide sus puffles. Así que me dio la llave de su iglú- después de decir eso, empujo la puerta y al entrar ven que las luces están apagadas

-Hola?- dijo Andreanikole con un tono de miedo

-Que hacen aquí?- dijo alguien que se encontraba entre las sombras de aquel iglú

-Vinimos a verte, queríamos saber si estabas bien. Darzi- cuando Andrenikole dijo su nombre encendió la luz mostrando una mirada seria pero a la vez con rastros de unas lagrimas

-Verme si estoy bien? VERME SI ESTOY BIEN?!- dijo Darzi con un tono se furia en su voz- Deberías ser tú la que veas si estás bien!-

-Pero estoy bien. Solo fue una pequeña fractura- dijo Andrea tratando de calmar a la pingüina

-Eso es lo que tú dices- dijo Darzi con un tono de culpa

-No te preocupes. No es tan grave. Dice Gary que en dos o tres días estaré más o menos mejor-

De pronto Darzi solo volteo quedándose de espaldas

-Ustedes nunca lo entenderían- tras decir eso Darzi soltó un suspiro- Nunca-

-Que no vamos a entender?- dijo Tarzano viendo preocupada a su amiga

-Saben qué? Ya es de noche y mañana tengo que ayudar a alguien- dijo Darzi con un tono más calmado

-Ósea, no nos vas a decir lo que ocurre?- dijo Naranjito con una cara de cansancio

-Pues, la verdad hemos pasado por mucho hoy. Además, será mejor que esperemos a que reúna valor para decirlo- dijo Gary mientras eran llevados a la puerta del iglú

-Ok. Les juro que cuando reúna valor se los diré- dijo Darzi mientras sostenía la perilla de la puerta- Buenas noches hasta mañana- después de eso cerró la puerta recostándose en ella con una cara de cansancio

-Espero que lo entiendan- se dijo así misma mientras se iba al baño a cambiarse, cuando se vio en el espejo

-Creo que si podré contarles- dijo mientras se veía al espejo cuando de pronto hubo algo que la impactó

**-"Eso crees?"-** tras oír eso, Darzi volvió a ver hacia el espejo sorprendiéndose de ver que ya no era ella misma en el reflejo

Ahora era esa pingüina de sus pesadillas con una sonrisa de maldad

-Q-Que quieres?- dijo Darzi totalmente asustada

**-"Nada solo te digo que una vez que metas a tus "amigos" en esto no les tendré piedad-** dijo mientras apretaba el puño en señal de amenaza

-No… Tú no serias capaz…-

**-"Oh claro que si"- **dijo mientras veía a Darzi con una sonrisa**-"Aunque…"-**

-Aunque que- dijo Darzi sorprendida de la duda de su "reflejo"

**-"Puede que te dé una propuesta"- **dijo con tono negociante mientras Darzi esperaba el trato

En otro lado se podía ver a un pingüino vestido con un traje de ninja de fuego y otro vestido de traje de ninja de agua entrenando entre si mientras un pingüino de color gris, sombrero de paja con una barba larga y cejas gruesas con una vestimenta oriental estaba viendo a aquellos ninjas con una taza de té en las aletas

-No es justo. Sabes que no estuve preparado- dijo el ninja de fuego muy molesto

-Ya te dije que lo sentía. No fue mi intención- dijo el ninja de agua tratando de calmar a su compañero

-Sensei. Si vio que lo hizo intencionalmente verdad?- dijo el ninja de agua mientras apuntaba al de fuego

Pero el sensei no le contestaba. Al parecer estaba concentrado en algo

-Sensei?- dijo el ninja de fuego mientras se acercaban

-Es eso no?- dijo el de agua lo que hizo que el sensei volteara a ver a sus dos aprendices

-Sí. Al parecer ya estamos más cerca de que se cumpla- dijo el sensei haciendo que ambos ninjas quedaran preocupados

-Pero… Todavía no hemos conseguido al último de nuestro equipo- dijo el ninja de fuego desesperado

-Fire. Cálmate- dijo el ninja de agua tratando de calmar una vez más a su compañero

-No puedo Water. Qué tal si nunca conseguimos al último y nos ataca? Ya será demasiado tarde. Tómatelo con seriedad- dijo Fire

-Por favor cálmense- dijo el sensei con un tono serio- Sé que estamos cerca de una amenaza. Pero todavía falta mucho. Apenas será una advertencia. Todavía hay tiempo para buscar al último

-Entendido sensei- dijeron ambos ninjas ya calmados

-Bueno, será mejor que descansemos por hoy- dijo el sensei mientras se iba a otra parte del dojo

Fire y Water salían del dojo donde había una hermosa noche con una gran luna llena en el cielo

-Crees que sea cierto?- preguntó Fire con muchas dudas en su cabeza

-Al parecer si- dijo Water que no dejaba de ver el cielo estrellado

-Y cuanto crees que siga durando eso de ocultar identidades eh?-

-Creo que hasta que consigamos al tercero. Además, tu sabes que nosotros mismos tenemos que descubrirlos- dijo Water recordando lo que les dijo el sensei

-Pero quien crees que sea Snow?- preguntó Fire dudoso

-La verdad, no tengo idea. Pero de seguro estará por ahí-

Volviendo al iglú. Las luces estaban apagadas, había un gran silencio, los puffles dormían al igual que su dueña pero con una venda en la aleta

Mientras que en el baño, se veía un espejo hecho pedazos. Pero en uno de esos fragmentos se veía una sombra que al parecer sonreía

**-"Tuviste tu oportunidad para salvarlos. Pero ahora, no tendré piedad ni de ti ni de ellos. Esto… Apenas comienza"- **se dijo antes de desaparecer de aquel espejo roto

**Que les parece eh? Tres capítulos al mismo tiempo XD**

**Darzi49: No crees que es muy apresurado de que pase?**

**Yo: La verdad, es que en que hago los demás capítulos de los demás fics dejo estos cuatro**

**Darzi49: Y porque no hiciste los demás y continuaste este eh?**

**Yo: Es que es uno de mis ataques de inspiración XD**

**Bueno, solo hace falta el quinto. hasta pronto ^^**


	6. Una corta visita

Chapter 5: Una corta visita

Era un día soleado en Club Penguin. Se veía el sol iluminar los primeros brillos de la mañana y a la vez una pequeña tormenta

Se veía a un misterioso pingüino recostado en un árbol junto a una pequeña pingüina aguamarina de unos 6 años inconsciente con unas curitas en la cara, unos raspones y la ropa algo desgarrada

De pronto la pequeña pingüina empezó a despertar poco a poco viendo todo a su alrededor

-Estas bien?- dijo aquel pingüino preocupado

-S-Sí. E-Estoy bien- dijo la pingüina con un tono de timidez- Q-Que paso?-

-No tengo idea. Iba vagando aquí en el bosque hasta que te encontré tirada y como era de noche no te podía llevar. Era muy arriesgado llevar a alguien menor por el bosque- dijo con un tono más calmado pero aun algo preocupado

-Y usted es mayor. Así que hubiese sido el doble de riesgoso- la pingüina ya había detectado un poco más la voz del pingüino por lo cual ya había descubierto que era mayor

-No te preocupes. Aun con mis años puedo cuidarme de lo que sea-

-Jeje que bien señor- dijo la pingüina quien ya le había tomado un poco más de confianza

-Por cierto. Sabes dónde están tus padres? Para llevarte con ellos-

De pronto la pingüina trató de recordar poco a poco pero le empezaba a doler la cabeza incluso haciendo que este apunto de desmayarse

Se reincorporó y le dijo…

-N-No puedo recordar mucho. Con trabajo y recuerdo mi nombre pero… Mis padres…- dijo mientras salían lágrimas de sus ojos al no poder recordar nada de ellos

-No te preocupes. Podemos intentar buscarlos y si no aparecen, podrías quedarte un tiempo conmigo. Que te parece?- dijo aquel pingüino mientras veía a la pingüina esperando su respuesta

-Claro. Porque no?- dijo la pingüina con una sonrisa

-Por cierto, cuál es tu nombre?-

-Pues… Mi nombre es…-

¡RIIIIIIING! ¡RIIIIIIIING!

Darzi despertaba poco a poco mientras le dolía la cabeza

-Ya es de mañana?- dijo con un tono somnoliento

Vio la ventana del iglú y supo que ya era de mañana con una suave brisa fría que le recordaba aquel sueño que tuvo

-Creo que hoy lo visitaré- dijo mientras preparaba sus cosas y entre ellas una cinta y mascara negra a los cuales sonreía

Los guardó y antes de irse dejo una nota para que no se preocuparan

La nota decía:

"Me fui a ver a alguien. Regreso en unas horas"

Se despide de sus puffles llevándose al morado que se puso en el hombro de Darzi y después irse

Mientras tanto en el dojo…

**Fire's POV**

Seguía muy preocupado por ello. No sabía cómo ignorar eso. Qué tal si nunca encontramos al tercero?

No. No debo perder la esperanza sé que esta por ahí. Lo se

-Fire. Estas bien?- otra vez el. Siempre preguntando lo mismo

-Sí. Estoy bien Water- dije en tono de vacile que al parecer lo incomodó

-Hey. Solo trato de ser amable contigo y andas regañándome cada 5 minutos. Qué te pasa?- dijo molesto. Primera vez que lo oigo con ese tipo de tono. Así que decidí responder

-Es eso. Tengo miedo de que eso llegue antes de tiempo. Y aún no hemos encontrado a Snow- dije calmado pero a la vez con algo de desesperación

**Water's POV**

Entendía lo que decía Fire. Yo también estoy preocupado. Pero trato de pensar en lo positivo. Veía a Fire sacando unas cuantas lágrimas

-No te preocupes Fire. Lo encontraremos podemos hacerlo- dije con palabras de aliento haciendo que Fire sonriera y a la vez estuviese algo aliviado

-Gracias Water- pero después oímos que vino alguien

-Hola? Sensei? Alguien? Vine de visita- era una pingüina de color aguamarina y una vestimenta algo… Ruda. Rara vez se ve a alguien así pero Fire y yo no íbamos a bajar la guardia

Nos pusimos en posición de ataque mientras ella estaba totalmente confundida

-No se preocupen- oímos una voz detrás y sabíamos de quien era

-Sensei- dijimos al unísono mientras se acercaba a aquella pingüina

-Darzi hace mucho que no nos vemos- entonces así es como se llama la pingüina

Me pregunto… Como es que se conocen?

**POV General**

-Hola Sensei. Igualmente. Veo que no ha cambiado nada- dijo Darzi con una sonrisa

-Pues veo que ya creciste mucho desde que saliste convertida en ninja. Que te trae por aquí?-

-Nada. Volviendo a ver al maestro de mi infancia-

-Infancia?- dijeron ambos ninjas al unísono totalmente sorprendidos

-Y quienes son ellos?- dijo Darzi viendo a ambos ninjas

-Ellos son Fire y Water ninja. Son dos aprendices que entrene después de que te fuiste- dijo el sensei mientras ambos ninjas mantenían la compostura

-Un gusto señorita- dijo Water con mucha gentileza

-Qué onda chica!- dijo con un tono fluido y algo descortés desde el punto de vista de Water

-Fire!- dijo Water molesto por la forma en que se presentó su compañero

-No te preocupes. Ya me acostumbre. Yo nunca he sido de ese tipo de personas- dijo Darzi muy calmada (a ese tipo de personas quiere decir que no le molesta de qué manera la saluden aunque sea una chica)

-Ya veo. Pero ten cuidado con Fire porque es demasiado bromista- de pronto ve que Fire prepara unos globos con agua- Demasiado-

Después de un rato Darzi empezó a hablar con ambos ninjas sabiendo la personalidad de cada uno

Fire era un ninja imperativo, preocupón y algo bromista y que también llega a perder la paciencia fácilmente estando bajo presión. Incluyendo que es algo troll

En cambio Water era un poco más tranquilo. Igual era bromista, cortes y con un sentido del humor exagerado cuando saca a su verdadero yo

-Por cierto, porque nunca se quitan esas mascaras eh?- dijo Darzi notando que durante toda la conversación no se han quitado las mascaras

-Esta es una prueba. Mientras estemos entrenando o vengamos al dojo tendremos que traer esto puesto hasta que descubramos la identidad del otro-

-Ya veo- después de eso ella quedo con una duda más- Ahora que caigo en cuenta, si hay un Fire y hay un Water, no debería haber un Snow?- tras decir eso ambos ninjas pusieron cara de preocupación

-Es que no lo hemos encontrado aún- dijo Fire mientras era consolado por Water

-Se supone que tarde o temprano él o ella aparecerá para completar un trio elemental para…-

Pero de pronto sonó el teléfono de Darzi y tuvo que contestar

-Hola?... Ya veo… Les deje una nota… Que no la encuentran?... Busquen en la boca de Luigi (Puffle Naranja)… Lo vieron?… Ok… Ya, ya voy… Ok…- después de colgar vio a ambos ninjas

-Lo siento, me tengo que ir. Ya saben. Cosas de la vida- dijo Darzi agarrando sus cosas- Fue un gusto conocerlos y de volverlo a ver sensei. Hasta la próxima- dijo mientras se iba tranquilamente

-Hasta pronto. Fue un gusto conocerte- dijo Water mientras se despedía de ella

-Y cuidado con el oso polar-

-Fire!- dijo Water mientras Fire solo baja la cabeza en señal de vergüenza

-Hasta pronto- dijo el sensei mientras escuchaba las discusiones de ambos ninjas y a la vez con una cara de preocupación- "Espero que eso no se acerque antes de tiempo. Buena suerte"-

Estaba atardeciendo. Darzi se encontraba caminando y a la vez con un raro presentimiento

Como si tuviera una conexión especial con ambos

Mientras llegaba a su iglú de la nada chocó con un pingüino

-Hey! Cuidado por donde…- pero no termino porque vio a un pingüino color verde con una gorra negra, lentes negros y del mismo conjunto que Darzi excepto por los zapatos que eran de color blanco

-Lo siento. No fue mi intención- dijo el pingüino de color verde mientras se levantaba

-No te preocupes. Me ha pasado antes-

-Ok. Es que me pidieron que buscara a una pingüina llamada Darzi- dijo el pingüino mientras veía a la pingüina

-Soy yo. Y ya iba camino a mi iglú- dijo Darzi mientras se dirigía a su iglú con aquel pingüino- Por cierto, cómo te llamas?-

-Soy Líder. Líder Ninja- dijo el pingüino con una sonrisa audaz

-Con razón me parecías tan familiar. Te he visto muchas veces por allá- dijo Darzi empezando una conversación

-Me acuerdo haberte visto también- dijo siguiendo la conversación

Así fue durante unos minutos hasta que lograron llegar al iglú que estaba cerrado

-Bueno, creo que aquí nos separamos. Fue genial conocer a un gran amigo-

-Y fue genial conocer a una gran hermana- dijio Lider Ninja dejando a Darzi confundida

-Hermana?- dijo Darzi por la pronunciación del pingüino

Ella nunca tuvo hermanos y se había vuelto huérfana. Así que usar esa expresión con ella la hacía sentir rara

-Sí. Me caes tan bien que te considero como una hermana-

-Ya veo- dijo Darzi con un tono más tranquilo- Está bien. Buenas noches hermanito- al decir eso sintió un cosquilleo por decir esa palabra

-Buenas noches hermanita- dijo Lider mientras se iba

Tras irse Darzi entró con una expresión de incrédula

-No puedo creerlo. Tengo un hermano- después de eso puso una sonrisa y empezó a saltar de alegría- Tengo un hermano- empezó a decir haciendo que a sus puffles le salieran una gota estilo anime

Después de un rato estuvo a punto de lavarse los dientes hasta que olvido que seguían en el piso los fragmentos de aquel espejo

Agarro uno de los fragmentos y como aún seguía emocionada cuando miro uno de los fragmentos estaba sonriendo pero de pronto vio que cambio a una sonrisa de locura a tal punto que soltó el fragmento y se fue del baño a buscar una escoba

**-"Vaya. Tremendo susto que te llevaste no?"- **dijo una voz en su cabeza

**Darzi's POV**

Ella otra vez. Últimamente me ha estado siguiendo incluso cuando conversaba con esos dos ninjas

-Que quieres?- dije sin que me importara

**-"Nada, solo que vi que notaste mi sorpresa no?"- **dijo mientras barría los trozos del espejo del baño

Yo solo la ignoraba pero ella se ponía enfrente de mi impidiéndome barrer. Milagro logre hacerlo. Pero ella estaba riéndose sin parar. Ya me hartaba de su risa

Entonces de la nada le quise dar con una libreta pero como olvide que ella no era real la atravesó y le dio a la cómoda del cuarto que tiro todas las cosas que estaban ahí

Tras recogerlas y ponerlas mire el espejo de la cómoda mientras ella se me acercaba

**-"Que ridículo. Apenas unos minutos que se conocieron y se volvieron hermanos? El lado bueno, es que ya tenemos a alguien más con quien jugar"- **me dijo estando detrás de mí.

Solo que ella siempre mencionaba unas cosas en plural. Pero ella sabe que no estoy de acuerdo

-No. No es verdad. Yo no voy a ser parte de esto. NUNCA!- grite en dirección al espejo viendo esos ojos sin emociones

**-"Pero ya lo eres. Desde aquel día"-** tras decir eso recordé el día de la operación apagón. No podía sacar aquel recuerdo de ese día

-No… Eso… Es solo el pasado- dije con voz entrecortada

**-"Bueno, trate de convencerte. Pero no me queda de otra. Me despediré de ellos de tu parte jajaja"- **me dijo para luego desaparecer con una sonrisa oreja a oreja

-Espera! De que estas… Agh!- de pronto sentí que me dolía la cabeza pero empecé a controlarlo. Pero…

Oía voces que me decían cosas horribles como "Eres un desperdicio" "Un estorbo" "Una fenómeno" "Porque no te fuiste con ellos"

Eran recuerdos de la niñez. Aquellos que se burlaban de mí y de pronto oía sus risas

-Cállense, cállense, CALLENSE!- grite mientras las seguía oyendo. Las ignoraba pero no servía

De pronto las risas cesaron

Me reincorporé con lágrimas en los ojos tratando de ver a mi alrededor cuando presentí algo en las aletas y al ver hacia ellas me quede asustada

Era una mancha negra que al parecer estaba creciendo. Dejaba de sentir parte del cuerpo pero aun podía moverme. Trate de buscar una forma de que dejara de expandirse pero de pronto me vi en el espejo y fue algo horrible

Ya había llegado a una parte de mi rostro y a la vez haber rodeado parte de mi pico y a la vez dejando salir unos colmillos haciendo que apartara la mirada viendo por última vez a tres de mis puffles cerrando los ojos esperando lo peor

De pronto deje de sentir mi cuerpo y empezando a perder la conciencia. Dándome cuenta…

"**Que esto, es apenas el principio"**

**Aquí termina el capítulo 5. Ya sé, estuvo fail. Bueno, por ahora dejare estos cuatro y el adelanto del capítulo 6:**

**-Oye Lider Ninja-**

**-Si Rookie?-**

**-No crees que Darzi ha actuado extraña últimamente?-**

**...**

**-Recuerdan el día en que lastimó a Andrea?-**

**-Si-**

**-Vean esto-**

**...**

**-Porque haces esto Darzi?-**

**-Entiende. No soy ella-**

**-Entonces quién eres?-**

**-No es de tu incumbencia-**

**...**

**-Pronto el plan estará completo-**

**-Que rayos…-**

**...**

**-Wow que pasa aquí?-**

**-Quienes son ustedes?-**

**...**

**-Que sucede sensei?-**

**-Ella ha regresado-**

**Chapter 6- Dudas y sospechas Parte 1 y 2. Próximamente**

**Por ahora les dejo esto. Espero les haya gustado. Bye ^^**


End file.
